Picture Perfect Partner
by wdebo5487
Summary: Stan and Kyle find out how a little picture taking experiment can turn into something much...steamier. Style Oneshot.


**A/N: **This is a quick little story that I wanted to write because a) Style=amazing couple and b) As a Chinese girl who doesn't like taking pictures I don't understand how so many Asian girls like to take so many self pictures, so I decided to employ this couple to see just how much fun taking pictures can be.

Well, anywho, enjoy! And please comment ^^

Also, I don't really have a set age for them, I just know that they are somewhere around junior year of high school. :)

**Disclaimer: **South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

"_A photograph is memory in the raw." ~Carrie Latet_

"Dude" Stan exclaimed his eyes glued on the computer screen.

"Yeah, dude." Kyle agreed, staring at the exact same spot Stan was looking at. Both boys' mouths were open as they browsed through Kevin Stoley's Facebook profile, seeing picture after picture of Kevin and his girlfriend posing.

"Why the hell did Kevin even agree to do this?" Stan asked enthralled after seeing a pose of Kevin hugging his girlfriend who had a pouty look stamped on her face.

"Yeah" Kyle agreed quietly, looking down at his bed. After a few seconds of quiet concentration, he quickly turned to face Stan and asked in an excited voice. "Want to do it?"

Stan looked at him with a mixture of confusion and eagerness, "Do what?"

"Take pictures together."

"Oh." Stan answered back, looking disappointed. "Why? Isn't it kind of gay?"

"Yeah, sure, of course, but you have to admit it looks pretty damn fun and we've never actually taken a picture together before."

"Yeah, I guess," He replied dejectedly, "If Kevin can do it; it can't be all that difficult. Do you have a camera?"

"No, but I think my mom does. I'll go get it." Kyle answered back, running downstairs to retrieve his mother's digital camera. A few minutes later, he rushed back into the room, handing the camera over to Stan, with an out of breath, "Here."

"Ok." Stan accepted it, cradling the camera in his arms as if it were some kind of foreign object, "What should we do now?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You were the one who suggested this."

"That doesn't mean I know how to get started!" Kyle bellowed.

Knowing that if he didn't change the direction this conversation was going, Kyle was probably going to go off on some angry tangent, Stan decided to study the camera that was still sitting in his hands. "Oh, ok, well, let's see," Stan mumbled to himself, holding the camera up in front of him. He pulled Kyle towards him, "Get over here, now, smile." He directed Kyle, shooting the camera a tight smile, and took their picture.

Kyle grabbed the camera and looked at their product, "Ok, so if we ever need to know what the top, right side of my hair looks like we can just look at this wonderful photograph."

"What?" Stan asked, grabbing the camera and staring at it. It turned out that was exactly what the picture was. There was a great view of Kyle's room and in the bottom left hand corner there was a red smudge that was most obviously Kyle's jew-fro. "Damn, dude, why is this so hard?"

"I have no idea. Let's try again." Kyle told Stan, a determined note in his voice. After numerous photo failures, one a beautifully shot image of Kyle's right eyebrow, another one of Kyle and Stan's necks and another gorgeous image of both of their lips, they finally got a photo that Kyle was able to exclaim, "Well, look at that, we are both in the picture."

"Yeah." Stan said smiling slightly, "We're improving." He grinned at the picture that showed Stan's face and half of Kyle's head, both brightened up unnecessarily by the flash.

"How about one more, then we take a break?" Kyle asked smiling sweetly.

"'Course, dude, Guitar Hero?"

"Totally, dude."

"Ok, well, let's do this." Kyle stated, pulling Stan towards him. Holding the camera up in front of both of them, he leaned in towards Stan and kissed him lightly on the lips, right as he took the picture.

"Hm." Stan moaned slightly, grabbing Kyle's hand, causing the Jewish boy to drop the camera. The thump that the camera made as it fell on the floor caused both boys to look up with slightly intoxicated looks on their faces.

"Aw, leave it." Kyle laughed quietly, as he pushed Stan lightly onto his bed. "Now, where were we?" He asked, and as though to answer his question, Stan brought his mouth to Kyle's neck, kissing from Kyle's smooth neck to his strong chest as Kyle slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

Stan sat up and straddled his red haired friend, "How long do we have before your mom gets back?" He asked, bringing his lips down to the other boy's.

"Enough time, like half an hour." Kyle answered back when they had broken away from their lip lock.

"Mmm." Stan groaned in excitement.

Twenty minutes later, both of them pushed away from each other in bed, when they heard the unmistakable sound of Sheila Broflovski's chunky mini-van rolling into the garage. Both of them stood up quickly and inspected each other, their shirts were off, their hairs were messed up and their lips were swollen from the kissing, but there was a palpable glow of happiness in both of their eyes.

As they both started to slowly pull on their clothing and make themselves look presentable, Stan found himself staring at Kyle's fit body. Kyle was not so overly muscular that it was vomit inducing, but his yummy (Did he fucking seriously just say 'yummy'?) physique was hard to miss, which was all thanks to his late night basketball practices. And as Kyle bent over slowly to reach for his hat, Stan could understand why Bebe had talked about Kyle's "hot ass" all those years ago.

"What?" Kyle asked nervously when he straightened up, checking to make sure his shirt and hat were on straight, and saw Stan staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"Nothing." Stan answered back, smiling lightly.

"Kyle!" Sheila's voice traveled into Kyle's room, "Come downstairs right now."

"Just a sec, mom." Kyle answered back.

"NOW!" Sheila screamed.

"Ok, ok." Kyle placated his mother nervously, kissing Stan softly on the cheek; he led him to the stairs by the hand. At the top of the stairs, they both let go of each other before continuing towards Kyle's raging bitch of a mother. They might have to keep their relationship a secret from all those around them, but their love for each other would never be smothered.

* * *

A week later, Sheila found herself cleaning the pigsty Kyle called his room. She moved the loose papers on his desk into neat little piles, she picked up all of the textbooks he had scattered around the room and placed them neatly on the table, then threw away scraps pieces of paper and other garbage.

While cleaning, her hand brushed over an object that was hidden under a stack of old magazines, she pulled it out and saw that it was her camera. _I've been looking for this forever._ _Why did I just leave it here? _She wondered to herself as she pressed the on button. A foreign picture flashed in front of her face that she could not clearly make out, so she waddled down the stairs to get her glasses from the kitchen counter. She jammed them onto her face, stared down into the screen of the camera and squinted her eyes slightly. When Sheila finally saw the figures on the screen she nearly had a heart attack as she saw a picture of Kyle and Stan, their eyes closed, leaning in towards each other for a kiss. "Wha-wha-what?" She screamed, as she dropped the camera on the ground and fainted.


End file.
